


Melody of Ash and Dust

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-RT AU, Sickness, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terminally ill Ray Narvaez Jr find himself lost as his time draws close. He finds comfort in a man sharing the same fate, a man named Joel Heyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Exhaustion was setting in Ray’s body after a long birthday. It was near midnight and he was still awake. He laid on his floor, surrounded by leftover paper plates that still had bits of pizza crust on them. Stray soda cans managed to pick up any glances of remaining light in the darkening apartment. Turning 16 was a big deal after all, and it meant one hell of a party. But unfortunately, despite all the fun he and his friends had, the party had to come to an end at some point.  
     Boy, he was really tired, actually. His whole body screamed to try and sleep already even though he was on the hard, uncomfortable floor. In an attempt to humor himself as he was falling asleep, he lifted his hand and softly cried out “noooo” as though he were falling in real life.

     And then his fingers caught fire.

     The flames on his fingers were bright enough to light up his entire room with the warm glow. They didn’t hurt, but there was real heat coming off of them. The shock of it almost stopping his heart entirely.

     Magic.

    As gentle as those flames were, as fun as they seemed, he knew what it truly meant. Swallowing roughly, he sat up and clenched his non-flaming fist. The thought of having to tell his parents weighed heavy on him. He picked himself up, letting out a sigh he didn’t even realize he was holding in, and shuffled his way to his parents room. He had to stop himself from knocking, because he used his right, on-fire, hand.

     “Mom. Dad.” He called out instead. “I– I need you to come here.”

    There was a muffled groan and the quiet shuffling of feet. Ray’s mom opened the door, her hair already a sleepy mess.

     She rubbed at her eyes. “Ray. What is it?” His father muttered a “it better be damn important” from further in the bedroom.

     Hesitantly, he lifted his hand, lighting up the surprise in her face. “I’m sorry.” Was all he could say.

     The fear was lit clearly on her face, and Ray watched as it formed from shock, to pain, to fear to complete devastation in less than a second. That moment would be burned forever in his memory. The moment the truth revealed itself in someone else.  Tears instantly fell, and she dropped to her knees, grabbing Ray’s pants with a vice grip.

     “No. No! No. My baby. No.” She wailed. Her noises caused Ray’s father to look up to see the bright flames as well.

     “Fuck.” He said quietly, jumping out of bed and springing to his wife on the floor. He tried to hold her and calm her rapidly increasing hysterics.

     “My baby is– My baby is going to die!” She screamed, her soul breaking with the words. “Ray has Rust!”

—–

_Rust is a new disease that showed up only 20 years ago. It’s a painful horrific disease that’s as common knowledge now as the symptoms of chickenpox. There is no cause, it’s not contagious, and most importantly, there no cure. Scientists are baffled as to what causes the disease, even after 20 years, there has only been strides in specific pain medications to ease victims of the disease._

_As if a human body were like a car, the body is now capable of rusting. Cells oxidize, causing rusting of internal organs. The body remains entirely functional as the rust spreads, but you can see the pieces and flakes curl. Once it has spread entirely on the inside, it begins to affect the skin, where pieces flick off like decomposing body parts, but dry. Once Rust has engulfed the entire body, they will fall apart instantaneously, into a pile of rust-colored dust._

_Rust manifests itself in shortness of breath, ache and pain, and possible use of what appears to be “magic.”_

_Rust remains uncommon, as only one in 22,000 contract the disease. The disease spreads at different intervals based on age of contraction. Those who obtain the disease at ages 20 or younger have around 10 years to live while those older have shorter spans of time. Most that contract the disease do not make it to age 50._

_This has been a statement from CDC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Suicide

     It was Thursday, and Thursday meant it was support group night. In a city of 8 million people, only 12 people with Rust dared show themselves in the small room. Sometimes it was 13 people, sometimes it was 11, but the average remained at 12. Never the same 12. Maybe about 5 came back week after week, and one of those people was Ray. Not that he wanted to be there, in the dramatically lit small room with a circle of chairs. He wasn’t really given a choice. His mother told him he had to and considering she still let him live in the house he might as well do what she asks him.  Also, it really does feel nice to get out of the house every once in awhile. 

     However, with how fast the turnover rate  is with the support group, full introductions are needed every single week. Ray held back a growing sigh as the same types of people stood, gave their names, when they were diagnosed and how soon they had left. The only other person that showed up as often as Ray, stood up. His nose was scrunched, showing vividly the irritation that Ray was swallowing. The metal chair screeched across the floor, making the more nervous of the people gathered people curl up on themselves. The man had a hand wrapped up in thick bandages. Everyone’s eyes tried to avoid the cast, but it only served as a reminder of their own fate. 

     “My name’s Michael Jones. I’m 27. I was diagnosed seven years ago, and am falling apart as I speak. I was on my way to becoming a lightweight pro wrestler,” He patted the cast with his good hand, “but that doesn’t mean a whole fuckin’ lot when you’ll poof into dust without a second’s notice.” His brown eyes flashed in the light, all of his pent up rage being the glue that’s held him together. Even having that passion alone made Ray admire him. 

     Michael threw himself down on the chair, earning him a quiet scolding from the group leader. He mimicked the skinny, sweating man with his good hand. The man, having dealt with Michael for as long as he has, chose to ignore his childish behavior and went down to the next person in the circle. They said their sob pieces, and then it was Ray’s turn. 

     He stood up as quietly as possible, as though daring the rest of them to listen in. Putting on a mask to perform the metaphorical dance of the damned for those destined to die. He shoved his hands in his front hoodie pockets and slipped on a soft smile. “My name is Ray Narvez Jr. I am 26, was diagnosed 10 years ago on my 16th birthday, and only have a few months before I expire.” His words were matter-of-factly and very cold. The tone they all should have been speaking in. 

     “Now now,” the leader said with an awkward chuckle, “We don’t say things like expire. That makes you sound less than human. Remember, you are a person. A very real, and alive person.”

     “Right. I am a person.” Ray rolled his eyes and sat down as gently as he rose. “We are all people.” 

     Michael let out a noise like a laugh as though both Ray and the leader had something funny. The leader chose to ignore him, but Ray smirked.

     Ray sat back as the next phase of the meeting started. Everyone shared their future concerns or even if they had a future to be concerned about. And from the future they were brought to the present. What concerns them today, how are they handling themselves now. Michael was about to mention how he has to wrap his hand  every morning, but the leader stopped him. 

    “Whaaaaat?” Michael antagonized, “Pretending like this shit isn’t happening doesn’t make it stop happening.” 

     A few people nodded in agreement while others looked away. 

     “That’s true.” The leader said, “But we aren’t talking about that right now. We will discuss physical issues next meeting. ….And with that. I think I’ll dismiss us for the day. Remember to write in a journal if you feel comfortable, and see you all next week.”

     The cacophony of chairs signaled his dismissal. Some people left as quickly as possible, others paired up to chat for a bit while heading out. Ray put his chair away and leaned against the wall near the door, waiting for Michael to get finished with the Leader. When Michael was finished with being told that he’s not a child and shouldn’t be acting like one, the leader huffed, nodding at Ray before heading out the doorway. 

     Michael laughed at the flustered man as he left and wandered over to Ray. “So, that was fucking useless as usual.” 

     “Dude. Why do you even come to these?” Ray asked.

     The light in Michael’s eyes dulled a little, “It’s the only time I’m around people that will even speak to me. Even if I hate how depressed everyone is. It’s still something. A reaction that’s not just pity or silent fear.” 

     Ray rubbed his arm. He’d been lucky. His disease had never really been outed, and so he was never discriminated against. Because even though Rust wasn’t contagious, people still acted like it was. As though just being in the breathing space of someone sick would give it to them too. Although, there were always strangers that seemed to know. That would spit on you for walking near them.   
  
     “Yeah. I keep telling you that you can always call me or visit, you know.” Ray said.

     “Nah. That’s not my style. I like being my angry bear self.” 

     Ray glanced down at Michael’s hand. “Hey so--” 

     Michael cut him off, “When did this happen? Dude, it happened the other day. Like I was brushing my teeth and one of my fingers just fucking fell off.” 

     “Which one?” 

     “Ring finger. But like, there was no blood or anything! No oozing, no bone showing. Just… Just…” 

     “Rust.” 

     “Yeah. It’s orange and gross. I covered it up to make it seem like I broke my hand or some shit…. Wanna see it?” 

      Ray shook his head, “Nah. I’m good man. I want to push off my own fate as much as possible. Cool yeah?” 

     Michael grinned, “Yeah, I getcha. But I dunno man.” He paused. The light in Michael's eyes all but gone. “This is getting really scary. I’m literally falling apart. And even tears hurt. It honest to god hurts.” There was an unstable laughter from deep in his throat. “Dude. I don’t even know if I’m going to make it to next week.” Michael grabbed Ray’s shoulders and pushed him into the wall. “What am I going to do?” 

     “Michael.” Ray tried not to let the wave of fear escape into his voice. “Michael. Calm down.” 

     Michael pressed harder, and his magic started leaking out of him in sparks that shot off his shoulders.“Calm is what kills me, Ray. It’s too complacent. It’s too accepting. This isn’t what I want. This isn’t what I want!” 

     There was a moment where Ray wanted to heat up his hands and grab Michael’s wrists, but a fear that his hands would fall off stopped him. “Michael! It’s okay! You’re going to be fine!” 

     “Shut up!” Michael spit, “stop lying to me! Tell me that I’m dying! Because that’s what’s happening! Should I bother trying to make it to next week? Should I? Hunh? Ray?” 

     “Of course!” Ray defaulted to the words of the leader in his panic, “C’mon. You’re whole. You’re a whole person. Remember?” 

     “Am I? Are we?” Michael growled. 

     “Are we?” He repeated, quieter this time. He let go and dropped his arms to his sides. “I’m not anything. I’m just a hollow, rusting creature. And my time is up.” Michael took a sprint out the door. 

     Ray taking a second to realize what he said, bolted after him, screaming his name as he chased Michael through the hallways and down a flight of stairs. If Michael could hear him, he wasn’t reacting, as if running on autopilot. Ray, unable to catch up, saw Michael go out the front door after pushing a few slower people out of the way. 

     Ray didn’t stop to help the people up and ended up stumbling over a crossed leg. He caught himself on the open doorframe and saw Michael staring back at him. A terrifyingly sad smile on his face as he stood next to the street. The traffic seemed to have no idea nor did it care. It sped by without any discrimination. 

     “Thanks for trying to be my friend. Ray.” And Michael took a step back, right in front of a bus.

     Ray’s eyes widened as what he saw wasn’t a bloody spatter, but an exploded cloud of golden dust. As though the bus hadn’t hit a person, but similar to a bag of flour wearing clothes. Nothing remained of Michael remained. As though he had been deleted from existence in a single moment. Only his bandages remained, getting tugged on by the wind. 

  
     Ray fell to his knees. 


End file.
